


Lonely Souls

by ButterflyDragon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyDragon/pseuds/ButterflyDragon
Summary: Freddy’s management has no idea what to make of their latest night guard.On the one hand she was the best worker they’d had since that phone guy’s tragic ‘retirement’ simply by virtue of being the longest lasting.On the other, by all rights she should be long dead.They aren’t blind to the truth of their attractions, and neither was this girl. But she didn’t seem to care, to the degree of complaining of boredom, despite the looming dangers.So, who was this ‘Beth’, and how did she survive those beasts so flippantly?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Lonely Souls

“S-so Mills, any questions for your first night at Freddy’s?”

Beth Mills tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear as she glanced around the cramped security office, seemingly contemplating the question.

“No, I don’t think so. I’ll ask you tomorrow if I think of anything.”

The manager shifted awkwardly, adjusting his collar and swiping some sweat from his brow. “ah, yes, I’ll… leave you to it then. Just… make sure you’re in your office by midnight. The cleaners will leave then, s-so you’ll be locked in until morning- n-not that you’d need to leave!”

She barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. And this dummy wondered why he couldn’t keep staff? His nervous disposition all but confirmed the rumours of the danger of a night shift at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria.

Not that _she_ had anything to worry about.

As the nervous man left, she settled into her new desk, the chair was surprisingly comfy- Freddy’s rarely cared for employee comfort, and night guards rarely stuck around long enough to complain- but the desk was a mess. She dug the phone she’d been told held instructions and idly payed attention to it as she set to work organising the papers and gathering the rubbish to bin. Shut the doors to keep the others out. Seemed simple enough. It was mildly concerning that the power could go out, she didn’t want the freezers to turn off- think of all the wasted food!

Did this place serve Ice-cream? Probably. If they had Neapolitan it would likely go bad if the freezers went off- the melting and re-freezing would mix the flavours. Raspberry Ripple may have similar problems, but she knew Freddy’s didn’t have that.

So, it was decided, no running out of power. At least not until late into the night, when the freezers were unlikely to have time to leak heat before the power came back. Although, she was curious what would happen if she ran out of power. What _did_ the inside of a Foxy mask look like?

There was a slight flicker of the lights as the main power swapped to the night generator. She liked the sound the generator made. It reminded her of her brother’s old room, right next to the boiler. The animatronics were lazy this early in the week, so she started humming to amuse herself as she idly flicked through the cameras. Say, where was Foxy? Was he behind the curtains in Pirates Cove, or was he tucked away in some off-camera corner Backstage? Either way, she doubted he would bother her tonight, Bonnie had only just reached her door!

Speaking of, she should shut that. She probably should stop playing around with the cameras too, the food would definitely defrost if she lost power this early! But there was so little to do… maybe for later nights, she would find a way to do her job from the arcade? Ah, but the machines would drain power too.

Oh, Bonnie had left. She pushed the button that lifted the door. Had that silly chicken even started wandering yet? Ah yes, she was in the kitchen if the noise was anything to go by. Freddy hadn’t started moving yet, but she doubted he would, that bear was always so lazy. Maybe for her next shift she could bring a book? But she didn’t want to have to pay the library fine if it got damaged by whatever suit they put her in.

Speaking of, Chica had arrived at the other door. Did she and Bonnie have an agreement, or was it simple chance that made them go to different doors? Oh right, she needed to shut that. Which of the little souls were in Chica, she wondered? Was it Susie or Cassidy? She doubted it would be the boys, Chica wasn’t ‘cool’ enough for them. Boys could be so _silly._ And she was still bored.

“Say, Chica, I don’t suppose you’d be willing to leave? You’ll melt the ice cream if you stay here too long!”

The bird screeched robotically and twitched rapidly, hands clawing at the window. Why did she have hands? She should have wings.

“Y-y-you do **not** b-b-belong-g-g here.” She rasped.

“Hmph. I’d think not. Do they really let you perform with that awful old voice box?” if she were honest, Beth hadn’t expected the bird to be able to respond at all- her counterparts certainly hadn’t been. She pushed the button to shut the other door.

“You a-a-are like **him**.” Bonnie’s voice box was in slightly better shape, but still crackled unpleasantly. Really, how lazy was that manager?

“Well that’s just plain wrong, _dummy.”_ She watched the power for a moment and did some quick math. Yes, she could afford to keep this conversation going until 6:00. Boredom had made the time go much faster, it seemed. “What is the pizza like here Chica? I heard you in the kitchen earlier.”

“Y-y-you-u should-d-d be afraid-d-d!”

“Well I’m obviously not, silly. What’s the pizza like?”

Chica stopped twitching and Bonnie tilted his head. Really, was it that confusing for these old things to not be feared? It was almost sad. Did they also accidently scare the children? That sounded so very lonely. She was going to have to become their friend now.

“T-th-the-the p-p-pizza is bad-d-d-ba-bad. I make b-b-b-etter.”

“Oh, that’s what you were doing?”

“y-y-yessss.”

“What about you Bonnie? What do you like to do after hours?”

“Why d-d-do you w-want t-to know?” the bunny said, sulkily.

Beth wasn’t having any of that, “We’re going to be friends of course!”

“y-you will-d-die!”

“Yes, yes, that’s fine, I’ll keep the doors between us for now- although, I doubt it- but we can have a nice conversation at the end of each night!” Beth frowned at her clock, “Speaking of, you should be heading back to your stage now. You need to pretend, or you’ll be sc-rapped.”

Bonnie stormed off, disappearing when she blinked, but Chica lingered.

“d-d-d-d-d-do you r-r-r-really m-m-m-mean it-t-t-t?”

Beth smiled. She hadn’t intended to but… well she didn’t really know _what_ she intended to do here. Making some lonely little souls slightly less lonely seemed like an idea. “Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow night!”

Chica’s jaw shifted and twitched, as though trying to smile as she headed back down the corridor. The alarm on her desk rung for 6:00, and Beth stood up, stretching her spine- the chair may be comfy, but it was clearly not designed for someone her height.

The restaurant would open at 8:00, which meant she had one hour to get home, and the cleaning staff she passed on her way out would have two hours before the show to clean and prepare the restaurant.

She cheerfully skipped down the main road, relishing in the slowly dawning sun. She was tempted to bring her siblings next time, but they were much more likely to be caught. They didn’t know how to pretend.

She sighed as she came to the gates of her house, walking around to the back and crawling down the tunnel she had made earlier. She carefully deactivated the pins, making sure no-one could tell she had used them.

And Circus Baby took her place on the stage.


End file.
